


La Kunoichi de Ame

by Falainakorna



Series: Neji Shippuden [5]
Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falainakorna/pseuds/Falainakorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Oye, ¿cómo crees que Tenshi-sama disponga de los cuerpos?-preguntó el ninja a su camarada. -No sé pero será mejor que no te inmiscuyas en los asuntos de Dios-respondió. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Kunoichi de Ame

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Aijsay es uno de los cuerpos de Pain (el de Kuchiyose no Jutsu) y aparece viva en el relleno de los exámenes chunin. Aparece en los episodios #396, #404, #405 y #413 viva.

Lee, Tenten y Neji acababan de partir en una de sus ahora, poco comunes, misiones en equipo.

Al ser recientemente promovidos a chunin, Gai ya no los tenía que acompañar a las misiones y Neji, al ser jounin, lo mandaban a muchas solo.

Aunque Neji se quejara constantemente de Lee, el equipo disfrutaba realizar sus misiones juntos.

La noche había caído más temprano de lo que el equipo tenía esperado por lo que decidieron rentar un cuarto en alguna posada de la aldea más cercana.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho puesto que después de unos 2 km había una aldea en un valle. La aldea en sí no era muy grande pero estaba activa en la noche por lo que las luces de todas las casas y puestos brillaban.

La aldea sólo contaba con tres posadas, así que decidieron quedarse en la más barata pues no podían darse el lujo de gastar más de lo necesario en una misión.

Al llegar a esa posada, se dieron cuenta de que estaba prácticamente vacía tal vez con excepción de un grupo de hombres fornidos pero, Neji, al examinar su red de chakra se dio cuenta de que no eran shinobi. Sin embargo, había más huéspedes fuera o en las habitaciones y debían de ser precavidos en no llamar la atención.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Vamos a asearnos mis juveniles compañeros! ¡Hay que estar limpios para poder disfrutar al máximo el apogeo de nuestra juventud!-gritó Lee entusiasmado…como siempre.

\- ¡Lee Baka! Estas haciendo que todos nos miren raro y que tal si hay shinobi enemigos aquí. ¡Guarda silencio!-le reclamó Tenten.

Neji, a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado a esto, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Hacía varias semanas que no pasaba tiempo con sus mejores amigos y debía admitir que disfrutaba incluso estos momentos con ellos.

\- Sin contar que soy una mujer y yo voy primero- agregó la kunoichi.

\- ¡He olvidado mis modales de caballero!- exclamó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Por eso daré 1,000 vueltas a la aldea cuando lleguemos y…!

\- Lee, ya cállate- le exigió esta vez Neji.

\- Lo siento Neji- se disculpó Lee.

Antes de que Lee pudiera deprimirse, Tenten avisó.

-Bueno, chicos, voy a subir a bañarme. Cuando acabe te toca Lee.

\- ¿Y por qué Lee primero?- preguntó Neji en un casi imperceptible murmullo. Pero la experta en armas sí lo escuchó.

\- Porque de todo el equipo tu cabello es el más largo y por consecuente eres el qué más se tarda y te acabas toda el agua caliente, Neji.- le respondió Tenten un poco demasiado alto.

-Como sea- resopló el aludido.

Al cabo de una hora ya se había seguido dicho acuerdo. Tenten tardándose 15 minutos y Neji, como Tenten lo había predicho, fue el que más tiempo se tardó con 30 minutos.

Los shinobi bajaron al comedor de la posada y pidieron una cena ligera: té verde y onigiri.

AL llegar al cuarto que compartía el trío, quedaron en que Neji y Lee iban a tender unas mantas en el suelo y Tenten iba a acaparar la cama individual.

-Yo tomo la primera guardia-informó Neji.

-Bien, yo la segunda-le respondió Tenten.

-Entonces yo tomaré la última-dijo Lee.

Después de eso Lee y Tenten se prepararon para dormir y Neji arrastró un banquito cerca de la ventana para vigilar bien.

-Buenas noches, chicos-dijo Tenten.

-Buenas Noches.

-Buenas Noches. Descansen mis juveniles camaradas para que tengan la máxima energía para disfrutar la juventud…

-Lee, ¿quieres que te cuente "la" historia?

-¡No! Ya me callo Tenten-exclamó Lee volviéndose a dormir.

-¿Qué historia?-preguntó Neji.

-Espera a que Lee esté dormido ya que no le gusta escucharla-le respondió.

Al cabo de unos minuto, Lee ya estaba roncando.

-Bien, la historia comienza así: "Había una vez un pueblo que cultivaba a diario la llama de la juventud. La gente instruía día a día como hacer crecer la llama a los niños y, por cierto, en ese pueblo todos usaban spandex. Cada tarde los padres iban con sus hijos a correr 3,000 vueltas a la aldea como calentamiento."-Tenten interrumpió la historia- Esa es la parte favorita de Lee.

-Prosigue

-"Un día, llegó a la aldea un hombre que no era juvenil, pero como el resto del pueblo, al ser verdaderos poseedores de la llama de la juventud, quisieron ayudar al nuevo habitante a cultivarla. Poco a poco, quienes se juntaban con el hombre dejaron de ir a su entrenamiento y sus compañeros, extrañados, iban a ver que les sucedía pero regresaban con la llama de la juventud cada vez más apagada. Los spandex desaparecieron al igual que el curry. Nunca se supo el por qué pero al cabo de unos meses, ya no existía la llama de la juventud. Fin"

-¿Solo eso?

-Si

-¿Tenten…no crees que es un poco…no se…demasiado para Lee?-preguntó Neji.

-Neji, créeme que es la única forma de callarlo cuando en serio tiene que guardar silencio, aparte de que solo se la he contado una vez.-contestó rodando los ojos.- Neji, en serio tengo sueño, ya me voy a dormir.

-Descansa

Después de eso, Lee y Tenten estaban dormidos profundamente.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de cambio de turno.  
\--------------------------------------  
La mañana llegó rápidamente. Era un cielo despejado.

Los shinobi de la hoja se habían levantado poco antes de que hubiera aclarado el cielo.

Se levantaron, vistieron y recogieron sus cosas para luego bajar al comedor de la posada a desayunar antes de partir.

Se sentaron y los tres pidieron lo mismo: takoyaki con té verde.

-Neji, tu eres el líder de la misión, ¿cuál es la estrategia?-preguntó Tenten mientras mordisqueaba un poco de takoyaki.

-Primero tendríamos que observar al enemigo y estudiar sus habilidades para crear la estrategia perfecta y recuperar el pergamino.-respondió. Sus compañeros de equipo asintieron en acuerdo.

En ese momento entró alguien.

-Un cuarto por favor- dijo una voz femenina que les sonaba vagamente conocida.

El trio volteó a ver a quien pertenecía la voz y se llevaron una sorpresa.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Aijsai-san!-gritó Lee entusiasmado y haciéndole señas con la mano.

Dicha kunoichi los volteó a ver y en su rostro se pintaron sorpresa y enojo.

\- ¡Lee! ¿Qué quedamos con guardar un poco de silencio en las misiones?- lo regañó Tenten como una madre regañaría a su hijo quien, a salir, se portó mal.

\- Lo siento Tenten- dijo Lee.

-Mejor…creo que no necesitaré el cuarto- escucharon a Aijsay decir al dueño.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, ya nos vamos- dijo Neji que, sin que la shinobi de Ame se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba a su lado, a Aijsai mientras entregaba la llave del cuarto- ya nos íbamos.

-No necesito la lástima de Konoha- escupió descortésmente.

-Aijsai-san, ¿te hicimos algo inmoral para que nos odies?, porque si es así buscaremos una manera de compensarlo y así podremos ser juveniles amigos de nuevo…-comenzó Lee con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

-Si no se apartan de mi vista me veré obligada a matarlos-comentó casualmente como si de ir al parque se hablara.

El equipo Gai instintivamente metió la mano a su bolsillo de kunai.

-No hagas ningún movimiento, hay civiles- le advirtió Tenten

\- ¿Venían siguiéndome?- preguntó Aijsai cautelosamente.

-No, estamos en una misión y supongo que tu igual- respondió Lee.

Aijsai suspiró y el ambiente se calmó.

\- Lo siento, es que con la misión…- Aijsai se calló al darse cuenta de que iba a hablar de más.

-Aijsai-san, ¿si logró ser chunin?- preguntó Neji haciendo caso omiso del desliz de información que estaba a punto de escaparse a la peli morado.

\- Si- contestó la susodicha firme y evidentemente orgullosa de su posición con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué esta sola en una misión una chunin?-volvió a preguntar.

-No porque nos hayamos ayudado mutuamente en Suna quiere decir que somos amigos-dijo fríamente.

\- Lo siento, supongo que nos vamos- susurró Lee apesadumbrado de tachar a alguien de su lista de amigos.

El trio salió de la posada y en el lapso de 4 horas ya estaban a unos kilómetros de la aldea.

Llevaban un rato saltando de rama en rama cuando Neji sintió una presencia ajena a la de sus compañeros y a la de los shinobi que traían el pergamino y que estaban a una milla delante de ellos descansando al lado de un riachuelo.´

Neji se detuvo abruptamente en una de las ramas y sus compañeros lo imitaron.

-Tenten, saca las trampas- ordenó el Hyuga.

-Hai- contestó la maestra en armas mientras sacaba un pergamino con trampas.

-Lee, a mi señal ataca sin medirte a toda presencia desconocida.- comandó- O sabes que, mejor si te es posible, noquéalos para interrogarlos.

Lee asintió solemne.

El equipo pronto retomó el paso, pero esta vez un poco más lento, para que quien fuere quien los seguía no sospechara que ya habían descubierto su presencia.

Al cabo de menos de 10 minutos alguien cayó en una de las trampas de Tenten.

-¿No creen que fue demasiado rápido?-preguntó Tenten pensativa.

-Sí, tienes razón Tenten- respondió el genio.

Al llegar descubrieron entre la red absorbe chakra a no otra más que Aijsai.

Neji rápidamente extrajo su kunai y lo situó cerca de la garganta de la kunoichi.

\- ¿Qué hacías siguiéndonos?- preguntó peligrosamente mientras activaba su Kekkei Genkai.

Aijsai tragó saliva pero no se atrevió a contestar.

Los pájaros cantaron a lo lejos y Aijsai comenzó a buscar desesperadamente con la vista una escapatoria pero la red la estaba drenando de chakra poco a poco y había tres shinobi cuando ella era solo una.

Neji fue apretando más el kunai hasta que comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre.

-M…me venían siguiendo sh…shinobi de Suna- articuló jadeando un poco. Neji apartó el kunai de la garganta pero no lo guardó- solo creí que si los seguía iban a guiarme a un sitio seguro.

-¿Dice la verdad, Neji?- preguntó Tenten.

\- Mi Byakugan no detecta anomalías en la red que evidencien que está mintiendo.- respondió.

\- Entiendo si no nos puedes decir por qué te persiguen shinobi de Suna pero al menos danos algo de información, no podemos confiar en ti a ciegas- dijo Lee quien podía ser muy inteligente y maduro si se lo proponía.

\- Tengo una misión de rango…alto.- respondió vagamente.

\- ¿De qué rango?- preguntó Tenten.

-Rango S…mi primera misión como chunin- contestó sin mirarlos.

El equipo Gai estaba sorprendido y eso era decir poco. A Neji quien ya era jounin no le habían asignado todavía ninguna misión rango S. Aun así decidieron no inmiscuirse mucho en los asuntos de Amegakure no Sato.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos hasta el punto de nuestra misión. No prometemos esconderte ni ayudarte con los shinobi de Suna pero al menos te ayudaríamos a encontrar un lugar en el que te escondieras.- ofreció Tenten.

Aijsai pareció pensárselo por un momento pero luego accedió.

Los cuatro siguieron su rumbo. Dejaron a Aijsay en una cueva cercana, recuperaron el pergamino y regresaron prácticamente ilesos a la cueva con Aijsay.

-Tu chakra regresará en unas dos horas. – dijo Neji.- a menos que active tus tenketsu para que el chakra fluya más rápido.

-Por favor- aceptó Aijsai.

Neji procedió a activar su Doujutsu y comenzó a activar los puntos de chakra.

-Listo.

-Gracias.

-Nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir ya que nuestra misión ha sido completada pero espero que la tuya igual sea un éxito. – comentó Lee para luego darle una de sus típicas sonrisas brillantes.

Aijsai asintió y por primera vez en esa ocasión les sonrió.

-Gracias por la ayuda, espero que en un futuro volvamos a encontrarnos.-los despidió sonriendo.

-Igualmente

-¡Que la llama de la juventud arda en ti!

-Adiós, fue bueno encontrarnos.

EL trio siguió su camino de regreso a Konohagakure no Sato.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto, un par de shinobi de la arena llegaron a la cueva donde Aijsai estaba.

\- ¿Quién te envió a asesinar al Kazekage?-preguntó Baki amenazante.

Aijsai solo rio y les dijo.

-Tenshi-sama

Antes de que Baki o Matsuri pudieran preguntar quién era Tenshi-sama, Aijsai sacó de su bolsillo rápidamente una píldora y se la tragó.

Unos segundos después cayó muerta.  
\------------------------------------  
Días después shinobi de Ame encontraron el cuerpo de Aijsai, la chunin, en una cueva.

-Oye, ¿cómo crees que Tenshi-sama disponga de los cuerpos?-preguntó el ninja a su camarada.

-No sé pero será mejor que no te inmiscuyas en los asuntos de Dios-respondió.

Y siguieron su camino.


End file.
